Maybe?
by Eldhoron
Summary: Elrond and Thranduil finally get to hang out for the first time in years! What happens when these two mates start making plans though? AU timeline from my other fics. Featuring Celebrian, Thranduil, Elrond, and... baby Arwen! No slash. This is a pick me up for LadyLindariel.


**A/N: This is for LadyLindariel. I hope this makes you smile, duck.**

* * *

It was a lovely spring day in Imladris. Even with a chill on the air. The birds and the bees flitted in and out of the budding trees, which were crowned with vivid flowers in shades of yellow and pink. The glistening rays of bright, morning sunshine kindled the dew on the short grass into delicate silver droplets. The lord of Imladris was sitting on his balcony in a comfortable chair, enjoying the beautiful start to a new day. Elrond smiled slightly at the thought of what the day held for him.

Today, he going to see his old friend: King Thranduil.

It had been a long time since he had been able to enjoy the company of the Sindarin king. Elrond had been looking forward to it since he had first received notice of the ellon's wishes to speak with the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond mused about their last meeting so long ago. It hadn't been the most formal, being a chance happening upon the road going east, but it had been enjoyable. The raven-haired lord warmed at the memory once again. Little Legolas had only been knee-high back then. The twins had been of similar stature. Elrond wondered if the king was going to bring his son… Elrond was certain Elladan and Elrohir would enjoy that. He thought of his young daughter too… The babe was undoubtedly fast asleep.

The sound of soft footsteps behind him, pulled the elf into the present. A pair of gentle hands touched his shoulders, and he grinned at the touch of his wife.

"Good morning" he said, tilting his head up and meeting her soft blue eyes.

"Good morning," she replied sweetly. "Are you ready for your meeting with Thranduil?"

Elrond chuckled. "Yes, I am quite excited actually."

Celebrían mirrored her husband's grin. "Well, then you better be off. He is scheduled to be here any minute."

With a nod the elven lord pushed himself out of the chair. He stretched. "Yes…" He paused contemplating something for a moment…. "What should I wear?"

 **XxX**

Elrond straightened his shimmering blue and silver robes. He had decided to wear something decidedly Noldo today for his meeting with King Thranduil. It was partly a choice of nostalgia to be honest. As he presently walked down the gold panelled hallway to the main gate, he could hear the heralds blowing their horns and the sound of horses' hooves clamping on cobblestones. The noise almost sounded like rain from a nearby shower.

When he finally rounded the corner and his kind grey eyes fell on his old friend, the lord smiled. Thranduil was riding in on his impressive elk. The beast had an ornate leather harness and saddle with numerous silver bells that tingled Elrond's ears. The ellon himself was garbed in subtle green tunic and dun trousers. A crown of yellow and white flowers was twisted into his magnificent, loose mane.

As the king gracefully dismounted the steed, Elrond approached him, giving a polite greeting in Sindarin, "Mae' govannen, mellon nín." He raised a hand to his chest. "It is good to see you, Thranduil," he said as the tall elf smirked, tilting his head in acknowledgment of Elrond's words.

"Indeed," he replied. His blue eyes scanned the surrounding courtyard. "The spring has come quickly to the Hidden Valley it seems." His gaze softened ever so slightly. "It is good to see you, friend."

Elrond gave the slightest smile. "Yes, it has." He motioned for a servant to tend to the king's guard and the horses. "Please, come. Let us enjoy it. We have much to catch up on after so long," Elrond half joked.

The two walked in sweet mirth for some time. Conversation of the past, present, and future was punctuated by the occasional chuckle. The undertones of the rivers and numerous waterfalls mixed delicately with their rich voices as the two lords spoke with one another in their lilting accents. No one dared intrude upon the old friends, and not a servant was seen among neither winding halls nor little rooms that the men passed. The sun was riding high into midday when Elrond finally decided to take a rest.

The Noldo eased himself onto a cool stone bench under a swaying willow tree. Thranduil sat beside him, enjoying the tranquil shade and the warm aura of the life around him. They had been speaking of the future and of Legolas…

Out of character, Thranduil cleared his throat before speaking. "On the subject of my son…" His words died for a moment. But as he renewed his thought, his voice gained more strength. "I have a proposition to make to you."

Elrond, noting the change in the elf's voice and posture, quirked an eyebrow slightly. A million thoughts went through his head. "Yes?" He asked almost afraid to ask.

Thranduil inhaled through his nose then spoke quickly, "I think it would be a good idea… for yourdaughtertomarrymyson."

The Lord of Imladris blinked twice before the words registered. His first thoughts were _WHAT?! NO!_ He would never allow his daughter…. He… He had no idea what to say… _Vala, what mushrooms has he been snacking on…_

However, Elrond could not just say that. Well, he was inclined not to… Elrond turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. He met Thranduil's steel eyes. The elf looked as though he knew he had already been shot down, pulling the sheets of iron down on himself with centuries of practice. It took another moment for Elrond to formulate a reply, but the words finally came, "Why do you think it would be a good idea?" He asked probingly.

Thranduil leaned back. His words had obviously been recited many times. "Legolas is a prince; Arwen is technically a princess. They should marry."

Elrond could not control his eyebrows, which leapt to the sky. "Wh"—

Thranduil raised a finger, interrupting the baffled father. "Think about it. My son will be needing a wife one day and your daughter will be needing a husband one day too. If we combined our houses." A light came into Thranduil's eyes, one which Elrond had seen many times when the ellon spoke of the ancient past. "The Noldor and Sinar living together as one house: in peace!"

Elrond could only keep himself from laughing… "But why? We have no issues now."

"But in the event that any should occur…. This would prevent it!" Thranduil countered overly excited. "Legolas is strong, loyal, and kind. He could offer so much to your daughter: protection, love, and a secure name!"

A vision was beginning to form in Elrond's head. Legolas was a very noble elf… He quickly asked. "How does your son feel about this?"

Thranduil's face became somewhat more impassive. "He is eagerly awaiting your thoughts on the matter," he said. "He is open to this. I have already spoke with him on many occasions," Thranduil insisted a little _too_ enthusiastically.

Elrond rubbed his face, thinking more about the idea. A small voice inside him said that it could work… Having a strong, valiant ellon like Legolas to protect his little sweetheart… "It may be something to think about. However, Arwen is only a baby," he reasoned.

The flash of accomplishment was evident on Thranduil's face. "Well, of course, she would have to grow up," Thranduil replied utterly serious.

Another a very real thought suddenly occurred to him. It hit him in the face like ice water. "Uh… Wait. I must bring it up to Celebrían," Elrond spoke ominously.

Thranduil was undeterred… probably because he had not needed to deal with a wife in many, many years… "Then let us go speak to her!"

* * *

 **A/N: AU timeline from my other stories. Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


End file.
